


Wolves always howl under the light of the moon

by Stormborn93



Series: The Wolf [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Blindfolds, Castles, Chains, Dom!Jon, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Jonerys Valentine’s Week, Jonerys Week, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormborn93/pseuds/Stormborn93
Summary: Under the light of the harvest moon, Jon finally reveals his dark side to Daenerys and she has no trouble at all obliging his wishes.Preview:That’s what he really loved to hear; her scream. How was he supposed to tell her that his biggest desire was to hurt her? He wanted to punish her so badly it made his cock even thicker and heavier at the thought. He desperately wanted to lay her over the war table and spank her arse so hard that it was red raw. Jon grabbed his aching cock as he thought of all the ways he wanted to punish Daenerys. He would love to see her tied up, iron shackles on her wrists, digging in and leaving red marks in her snow white skin.*************************************Day 3: Jonerys Valentine's week ~ Tumblr Prompt: Bondage





	Wolves always howl under the light of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> So I obviously chose a 'naughty' prompt because I love writing shameless smut and know that all my readers love reading it too. This is light BDSM so there's a fair warning to you all. It's still got some fluff in it so don't worry it's not all pain and suffering....there's some love :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and as always let me know what you think!! 
> 
> WARNING: This probably isn't suitable to read at work or on public transport haha!

She was sound asleep, her sweet breaths gently caressing his face, as his fingers tangled in her soft platinum hair. He stared down at her plush pink lips, her soft mouth open slightly as she slept. Daenerys’ gorgeous body was pressed up against him, her fiery warmth emanating deep into his own naked body. His thick cock was so hard as it pressed up against her perfect round arse, that he had to bite into his lip to ease the acute urge to push himself right inside her sweet warmth.

It was so dark outside, the clouds parting slightly to reveal the warm harvest moon that was gracing the inky sky. Jon couldn’t help himself anymore as he pressed his throbbing cock hard against her lush skin, their bodies lying tangled and entwined in the mess of furs in his bed. It was cold at Winterfell, the crisp white snow falling evenly on the ground, covering the rooves of every turret and tower. Although he had only just met her in the last few months, he felt like Daenerys was his everything. They had made love so many times since he had first laid eyes on her; finding it impossible to resist one another once their guard was down. Jon had intimately mapped the curves and contours of her luscious body; knowing exactly how she liked to be pleasured and exactly what to do to make her cry and scream for more. That’s what he really loved to hear; her scream.

How was he supposed to tell her that his biggest desire was to hurt her? He wanted to punish her so badly it made his cock even thicker and heavier at the thought. He desperately wanted to lay her over the war table and spank her arse so hard that it was red raw. Jon grabbed his aching cock as he thought of all the ways he wanted to punish Daenerys. He would love to see her tied up, iron shackles on her wrists, digging in and leaving red marks in her snow white skin. The thought of her whimpering for him as she was bound, nearly made him cum right there.

He smoothed his rough palm softly over her warm arse cheeks, before gripping her flesh hard in his hand. Daenerys soon awoke to the feeling of him grasping her and rolled over to face him, her pure violet eyes sleepy and dark. She leant into him and kissed him effortlessly, her soft lips gliding over his, her tongue sliding across his teeth and her mouth enveloping his own. Her kisses were loving and soft, but Jon didn’t want that, he wanted her rough and wild like the dragon he knew she could be. He kissed her back forcefully, his teeth biting into her lip, drawing small droplets of blood onto her swollen pink lips. His body shuddered as he licked them away, the sweet metallic tang of her blood setting his body on fire. “Dany, you’re so perfect.” His words came out like a whisper, he was so in awe of her. He was ready to let her into his secret, ready to show her just exactly who he was.

* * *

 

“I’ve got something I want to show you but you must promise me that you won’t let me do anything you don’t want to do.” She nodded at him slowly, looking nervous but excited at the same time. He knew his sweet dragon had a voracious sexual appetite so he was sure she would be up for his games. Her pupils dilated widely in her sweet violet eyes as Jon rocked against her slowly, hitting her clit with the swollen head of his cock. His hands smoothed down over her arse, where he lifted his palm and smacked her soft cheeks gently but firmly. Her face contorted, her mouth opening as she cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His hand caressed her sore arse cheek, soothing the sting of his smack.

His mouth kissed along her neck and chin, as he watched her gasp and groan in pleasure. His voice deep and seductive, he breathed into her ear. “I want to show you who I am Dany. You have no idea how much I want to punish you right now.” He looked at her to gauge her reaction, her gaze was still wide from anticipation more than fear. “Do you want me to punish you?” His voice was deliberately syrupy, addressing her in a sweet seductive manner. A wonderful groan escaped her plush lips as she thought about him sliding down her body, kissing and touching her without her control.

“ _Yes Jon..yes_ ” She whimpered softly as his fingers glided over her breasts, he grasped her nipple firmly and twisted the hard beaded tip between his fingers. Daenerys’ strangled cry sent even more blood surging into his already hard and throbbing cock. He couldn't take any more of this delicious torture, he needed to punish her right now for being so wanton. Jon pushed himself up in bed and threw back the covers, dressing himself quickly in his breeches and thin cotton tunic, hoping that it would be enough to keep out the chill and not arouse suspicion as the monarchs went on their ‘evening walk.’

Daenerys was visibly flustered, after Jon left her wanting more. Her arousal evident on her thighs, the slickness glistening in the reflection of the firelight as he stared down at her nestled in the furs. She was a sight to behold, the fearsome dragon queen. Her body was curvaceous and feminine, her nipples rosy and pink, a delicate thatch of platinum curls covering her cunt and her soft skin was pale as alabaster. She stared back at Jon with her gorgeous violet eyes and her lips parted. Jon’s cock was flaming, he was desperate to find his relief.

He wanted to make her cum all the ways he knew how, but first he wanted to deny her that relief. He wanted her on her knees begging for him to make her cum, he wanted her desperate, panting and sweating, soaked and crying. He wanted the dragon queen to submit to him. Jon’s wolf was emerging, the side of him that he never showed anyone, for fear of hurting someone. This time he couldn’t resist, he wanted to show her what she did to him, to show her the way she made him feel. He wanted to make her cry and squeal before he rewarded her with the touch and feel of his cock as he thrust wildly inside her.

He held his hand out to her pulling her up from the bed and into his warm arms. He buried his neck in her shoulder and inhaled her sweet scent, that was so delightfully her. His teeth gritted, as he thought of all the things he could do to her, all the ways he could discipline her. She was gloriously naked as he pressed her firmly against the oak door, the solid wood protesting on its iron hinges, as their bodies clashed into the hard surface. Jon kissed her like it was his last day to live, like she was the ocean and he was dying of thirst. His mouth desperately claiming hers, the kiss aggressive and angry.

His arms pinned her tightly, as she wriggled beneath him. His hands held her wrists firmly by her side, denying her the pleasure of touching him. He needed her so badly. Jon moved his kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, his lips enveloping her hard pink nipple again. This time he bit her hard, causing her to emit a strangled scream of pain and pleasure. Since Jon had died and come back to life he had so much anger, his body was always raging, always seeking an outlet, a release and now he had found her.

He released her nipple from his mouth and stood away to looking at her face, keeping her arms pinned beside her body. “Are you ready for this my dragon?” The sweat was beading all over Jon’s neck and shoulders under his tunic, as he watched her pupils dilate under his intense gaze. He could see her throat move as she swallowed, he could tell that she was nervous and it made him even more excitied. She didn’t speak but she shook her head in agreement. The moment her tongue darted out to wet her lips, Jon felt the blood surge to his cock. She was such a tease and she knew it. He was going to have to hit her even harder for that disobedience. 

* * *

 

He passed Daenerys her thin silk nightgown and grabbed her soft hand as they slipped out in the cold corridor. Daenerys’ unsullied guards not saying a word to either of them as they ran down the expansive stone corridor, their bare feet making no sound. He smiled widely at her, excitement as well as lust building inside his body. He had wanted to do these things to her the moment he saw her. When he first laid eyes on her in Dragonstone, he had wanted to banish everyone from that room and rut into her savagely on her rock throne, the thought of the harsh stones grazing her pale flesh red and raw, made him shudder and pant.

They reached a small wooden door to a round tower, and Jon released her delicate hand to fumble with the small iron key in his pocket. The tiny door creaked open and Jon took her hand once again, leading them into darkness. There was no firelight down this dark staircase but the harvest moon was so bright in the sky that the whole castle was bathed in a bright white glow. When he looked back at her, she looked determined, it was going to be hard to get her to submit. She wasn’t like the other weak girls he had before, she was naturally dominant so this would be a battle of wills. Hopefully she would see the pleasure in it and oblige Jon his wishes.

Years of rejection, isolation and lack of a mother figure had left Jon with a dark carnal desire to punish and dominate his lovers. Most of them were just moles town whores at Castle black, who he used to his advantage. He had never taken his pleasure from their pleasure, only ever from their pain, but Daenerys was different. He wanted to punish her and worship her at the same time. He wanted her to feel safe and loved but most of all he wanted her to obey him.

* * *

 

The room they reached at the bottom of the tower was dark, only lit by the bright light of the moon shining through a small window in the corner. Daenerys looked round, her eyes wide as she saw the chains and shackles hanging from the stone window. Her heart pounded in her chest as he took her hand, leading her towards the centre of the small room. Her body was tingling, she could feel the burning fire of lust throbbing in her nerves. Her cunt was soaking and her chest wavering with every shallow breath at the thought of Jon tying her up and making her scream.

In the middle of the room was a large wooden chest and a rickety chair, a small double bed was pressed against the corner covered in furs and pillows. A wash basin in the corner was set up with water and cloths. She swallowed hard as he turned to face her, his deep grey eyes swimming with desire. He was so dangerous right now and she was unbelievably excited. She felt safe and at home with Jon, she wasn’t worried or scared to be at his mercy. Usually she was the more dominant or at least equal in the bedroom but Jon had a dark side. She knew this when she had seen him in battle, his anger knew no bounds and sometimes when she looked into his eyes as he thrust ferociously into her, she saw only darkness. He had told her how empty and cold he had felt when he arose from the dead.

Her thoughts were scattered as his cool hands reached up and caressed her face, his warm lips softly kissing her smooth cheeks. She could feel her body trembling as their skin touched. Goosebumps covered her arms and collarbone as Jon’s fingers slowly pushed her silk nightgown off her shoulders, the thin material pooling around her ankles. She stood before him naked as her name day. Her head back and her piercing violet eyes closed. Her long platinum hair touched the top of her plump rounded arse and goosebumps pricked her skin. Her breathing was shallow and erratic as she stood in the centre of the room, awaiting  Jon’s next move.

* * *

 

Jon wasn’t sure he had ever seen anything so beautiful as Daenerys in that moment. The moonlight hitting her pale skin, making her body shimmer in the darkness. His breath was erratic as he trailed his hands over her flesh torturously slowly making her jerk and tremble underneath the soft touch of his fingers. His hands slipped over her hips and down to squeeze her firm round buttocks. She was whimpering and moaning, his name spilling from her lips as he touched her. He captured her lips in his own, kissing her plush mouth as hard as he could, taking all her breath from her body.

His strong muscular arms wrapped around her curvaceous body as she pressed herself against him. Jon could feel her arousal dampening the front of his breeches as he pushed her up against the cold stone wall. Her cry caused him to thrust hard against her, trying to find some relief for his severely hard cock. His beard grazed the delectable pulse point on her neck, as he whispered in her ear “Will you let me shackle you my queen?” His words a hiss through his teeth. “ _Mmmmhh_ ” she whimpered and moaned at his offer. “Say it love, tell me.” He growled this time, pushing her harder into the stone wall, as his strong hand snaked around her delicate neck. “ _Yes._. _yes”_ Her words whispery and breathless, coming in soft pants as she struggled to reply.

“Dany.. you should address me as your King” Jon’s voice was harsher now, spilling out between gritted teeth. She cried out in ecstasy, as he twisted her nipple making her answer him “ _Ahhh....Yes….. my King_.” Jon exhaled shakily as he shackled Daenerys’ wrists above her head, into the strong iron cuffs on the wall, the cold metal making her squirm and whine. Jon moved his lips down her body slowly, his mouth kissing her softly and gently moving further and further down her pale flesh. His tongue swirled in her navel as his strong hands spread her legs.

He was eye level to her sweet cunt, the tangy scent of her arousal blooming into the air. She was wriggling too much anticipation of his next move, for him to properly cuff her ankles. “Dany stop moving or I’ll have to punish you.” The sound of the shackles against the stone immediately stopped as she obeyed his command. Jon clicked her slim ankles into place, kissing up her smooth legs to softly tease her. When he reached her sweet cunt, he blew cool air against her wet flesh making her body tense and convulse. “Do you want that Dany?” Jon looked up at the gorgeous woman shackled to the stone wall, her body writhing against her restraints.

“ _Ahhh...Yes....my king_.” The strain and desperation in her voice nearly made Jon cum right there. He stood up and slipped his worn tunic over his head, exposing his muscular, scared chest to her lusty gaze. He admired her from when she was chained, she smiled wickedly at him as she wiggled against her restraints, her breast and hips swaying at him. She was devious and clearly desperate for him and he loved her that way. He would make her scream and cry soon, watching the shudders of pleasure ripple through her body, but not yet. First, he would deny her the relief until she was on her knees begging, until she couldn’t take it anymore, until her skin was beaded with sweat and she was screaming out for him to make her cum.

* * *

 

Jon walked into the centre of the room and opened the ornate chest, taking out a scrap of black material along with a leather riding crop. It had been his when he was younger, it’s long mahogany shaft was twisted with and intricate braid, while the top was a smooth brown leather triangle, which he couldn’t wait to hit her with. He slid the cool leather through his hands, gripping it tightly as he thought about punishing her.

Jon walked back over to where she was chained, his hand smoothing over her flushed cheek, his fingers sliding between her plump pink lips. “Suck.” She obliged, taking two of his fingers between her lips and sucking hard, as Jon groaned at the feeling, wishing she had his cock in her mouth instead. He pulled out his fingers and kissed her softly, his teeth grasping her bottom lip firmly, making her cry out in pain. Her cry making his cock throb, the hot fire of lust rippling through his body. “Lift your head love, let me tie this around your eyes.” He slid the strip of black hide over her eyes, covering her vision.

He missed the beautiful violet colour of her irises but the sight of her like this chained and blindfolded made Jon clench his fists. He reached inside his breeches and grasped his thick hot cock in his hand, sliding the smooth skin up and down slowly. “Dany.” He whispered her name. “Dany, I want you so much. You’re making me so hard. I’m rubbing myself for you right now.” She was crying out for him, her whimpers making him rub faster. “ _Jon…Jon…Please...fuck me please._ ” Her pleads were like music to his ears, as his hand stroked his shaft. Jon pulled his breeches up and grabbed the crop, walking over to where she was shackled. It was time to get to work.

* * *

 

He let the tip of the smooth leather slid across her hard nipples, the bite of the cold material made her cry and wriggle. “Before we begin Dany, I need you to have a safe word. This will get intense so whenever you want me to stop just say the word.” He slid the crop down her body and onto her lower stomach, the white skin trembling under his touch and goosebumps blossoming. ‘Dany what’s your word..” She was panting erratically, her breaths coming short and sharp. “ _Dragonstone... my King._ ” He could see that her lips were trembling, her plump bottom lip being held tightly between her teeth. “Ok, say that word if this gets too much.”

He carried on moving the crop down over her body, gently pushing the leather tip through her soft downy curls. Her desperate moans and cries echoed against the castle stone. Jon slid the crop between her legs slowly, teasing her, letting her sweet wetness cover the leather tip. Suddenly Jon lifted the crop and smacked the entrance of her wet cunt, making her scream and jerk, the shackles that restrained her clattering loudly. “Do you like that Dany?” His voice a rough growl as he shivered feeling her pleasure with his own. “ _Yes...Yes... my.... King_.”  Her voice rough and raspy as she panted and twisted against her restraints, clearly needing her release.

“Who are we Dany?” he asked her, as he pressed the crop against her pink swollen clit. “ _The king and Queen, your grace_.” He bought it up and smacked her clit hard making her cry out even louder than before. “No Dany who are we? Who is our family?” He asked her more directly this time, his eyes widening, as he saw her juices all over the crop and her thighs. He lifted the crop to his lips and sucked her sweet wetness from the tip, the taste so familiar and mouth watering. “Tell me my love, who are we?” His voice strong and determined as he quizzed her. He knew she was close but he wasn’t ready to let her cum yet. “ _We are the last Targaryens…. my King._ ” Her voice trembled as she answered him. Jon could see the beads of sweat pooling in her collar bone, the delicate droplets sliding down over her round breasts.

He stroked her cunt delicately with the crop again, the tiny circles on her clit making her shiver and squirm. “What do we reign down on our enemies?” He swallowed hard watching her writhe, as the moved the crop to bite lightly at her hips and then further underneath her cunt. “ _Fire and Blood_.” He smacked her clit harder this time, his blood pounding as he listen to her scream in pleasure and pain. “ _Fire…. and blood….my King_.” Jon’s need was unbearable now, he was aching to be buried deep inside her fiery cunt, as he hit her harder with the crop. “ A _hhhh... Jon please….let me cum. Please fuck me_.” She was begging for him, her need so desperate that the queen was begging for him to relieve her.

Fire coursed through his veins like the dragon that he truly was. “What did you call me Dany?” He hovered the crop to her clit once more, only centimetres away from her tender flesh, teasing her in the most wicked way. “ _Jon… I called you....Jon_ ” She groaned wantonly as she breathed out his name. He flicked his wrist sharply and bought the crop hard against her clit for her insolence.  "Ahhhhhh.... Jon." She cried and whimpered through the pain, the sting causing her endless pleasure but no release.“No Dany what is my name?” She was crying now, he could see the glassy tears fall down her beautiful face underneath her blindfold. He didn’t want to hurt her but by the gods he was aroused. The sight of her like this begging for him was magnificent. “ _Aegon….Aegon Targaryen_.” This time her voice was tiny, barely a whisper.

Jon dropped to his knees and sunk his tongue deep into her aching cunt. Her body unable to contain her pleasure as she wriggled and pulled on her shackles, her body shuddering and shaking. He toyed with her clit, pressing against the tight bud hard and fast. Jon’s mouth captured her soaked cunt aggressively, sucking both softly, then desperately licking at her hot core. She was about to cum, he could tell, her walls clenched tightly around his tongue and her body trembling. With a strangled cry, her juices dripped down his chin, as she shook violently. He rode her through her orgasm before her body collapsed, the restraints holding up her limp body.

Jon licked greedily at her tender flesh, enjoying the smell and taste of her as she hung there, all sweet and shivering for him. A second aftershock of her orgasm ripped through her body as she cried for him, the sweat beading on her thighs as she clenched her cunt under his attentive tongue. Once her orgasms had subsided Jon unshackled her wrists and ankles, letting her body softly fall against his. All the strength in her limbs seemed to have disappeared as she shuddered and cried breathlessly.

* * *

 

“Dany, my queen” He slipped her blindfold off her, letting her soft violet eyes gaze up at him, her pupils ringed with red from her tears. “Did you enjoy that love?” She nodded slowly, as he scooped her up and carried her over to the bed. Her breathing was rattling in her chest, as she tried to calm herself down from the intense fluttering of her orgasms. Jon laid her down softly on the bed, kissing her forehead and smoothing the loose platinum hairs that had escaped her now unruly braid. She looked phenomenal, stretched out and ready for him, laid naked on the red velvet coverlet. Her skin was milky pale, soft and fair as cotton, her lips glistening with saliva and her violet eyes wide and bright, her tears of pleasure now subsided.

Jon stepped back to remove his breeches, admiring her form as she stretched languidly across the bed. Her slim fingers moving down to toy with her swollen clitoris. Her sweet cunt was plush, pink and swollen, open to him like a flower. Seeing the bite marks from the crop, made him shiver and jerk under his hand, his cock so engorged with throbbing blood that he was painfully hard and desperate to seek his release. Jon watched for longer as she pleasured herself for him. Her fingertips flicking and circling that hard sensitive bud, her groans and whimpers growing louder as her sweet nectar dripped onto the velvet below her.

His rough hand slowly moved hers away from her own cunt; Jon didn’t want her to cum again so soon with what he had planned for her. He wanted her to grasp him tightly as he pounded into her, he wanted to feel her cunt walls spasm and shudder as he took her hard and fast. He clenched his teeth as he ran his fingers down the inside of her sweet soft thighs, the skin damp with perspiration and arousal. His fingers moved up to her hips, encouraging her onto her knees. “Dany, turn over for me.” She had her eyes closed as his hands moved over her body. “ _Yes my King_.” Her continued obedience made his swollen cockhead slick and wet with pre-cum as he watched her teeth worry her bottom lip gently.

* * *

 

The way she looked on her hands and knees did terrible things to Jon's sanity. Her plump round arse was right in his face and her soft, pink cunt, exposed to him like a precious rose. He hissed between gritted teeth, as he spread his palm across her sweet arse cheek, her back arching as he skirted closer to her arse hole and cunt. Jon raised his palm slightly and bought it back down against her flesh with a smack. Her cries filled the room as he watched the red mark bloom over her white skin, the flesh of her arse cheek shaking as he smacked her once more. “Oh..yes Dany. Do you like that you filthy queen?” His words came out harsh and desperate as he grabbed her long silver braid in his fist, jerking her head back slightly as he smacked her once more. “ _Yess… oh Jon…Yes…Please._ ” Her voice was shaking and jittering, her lips parted and her breathing rapid. Jon watched as beads of sweat trickled down her exposed neck, pooling in the indent of her collarbone.

He needed her, and badly. His release would happen soon once he was inside her. On his knees he pushed forwards, letting the heavy, slippery head of his cock enter her wet cunt ever so slightly. “ _Ahhhhh”_ He heard her gasping, as her back arched, her legs widening to allow him to slide deeper into her. He wanted this to be slow, to savour every feeling of fucking her tight wet heat as she enveloped him deeper and deeper. “Gods, yes Dany. Ah fuck.” He pulled her hair tighter as he pushed inch by inch of his thick cock further inside her. She was wiggling and pushing backwards, her tight walls gripping his throbbing flesh as he pushed deeper. _“Jon…Jon…yes..please. Give it to me_.” She was crying his name, those three letters coming out of her gorgeous mouth in quick pants. The skin of her back was glistening with sweat and Jon watched as her hands fisted the dark velvet beneath her, her knuckles white.

Once he was fully sheathed, he rocked back and forth, teasing her gently with shallow movements. She couldn’t take much more of this delicious torture, he could feel her body tensing as he thrust harder into her. He pulled her plait towards him as he moved his hips faster, slamming his cock deep inside her heat. The burning of being buried inside her was incredible, the heat radiating through his body. The sounds she was making, was like music to his ears, along with the slap of flesh against flesh. It was pure animalistic fucking, like two beasts rutting together.

Her hands braced against the wooded headboard, her knuckles white as he pounded her to oblivion. Her cunt was so tightly clenched around his cock, her walls contracting violently as she cried out for him. “Dany..yes…” His words were rough and husky, as he felt the white hot heat grow in his lower back and groin, he was so close to his climax. Jon released her plait and moved his hand to her thatch of silver curls, between her thighs. Her body jerked as his fingers slipped against her tender wet flesh, her clit so prominent that a couple of swirls of his fingers and she was cumming forcefully under his touch. Her back arched upwards as she cried out, tightly gripping Jon’s thick cock inside her as he slammed into her in one final push.

The intense fire spread from his groin down his cock, his thighs trembling and his lungs burning with exertion as he felt his thick white seed spurt deep into her gorgeous body. Jon groaned in pleasure as he felt his seed sliding down her thighs, her cunt too full of his cock to hold his load. She was panting and shaking just as much as he was, her shoulders and arms bend over and sunk into the pillows as she let go of her body. Jon pulled slowly out of her cunt, their mixed releases spreading further over the coverlet on the bed. Daenerys sighed as he slid next to her, enveloping her body into his arms. They stayed like that for what felt like eternity, neither of them having the energy to speak, but enjoying each other’s company as they lay in the light of the moon with nothing but their bodies to warm them and the sound of their heavy breathing as they recover.

Her voice was the first to break the silence. “ _Wow, Jon that was incredible_.” Her voice deep and raspy from open mouthed breathing. She sounded so sexy with a husky voice. “I’m so pleased you enjoyed it angel.” His lips pressed gently against her forehead as they lay together, completely forgetting about the impending wars to come. His hands absent-mindedly stroked up her back, the soft skin erupting in flurries of goosebumps as he slid his fingertips across her shoulders and neck. Suddenly Daenerys had flipped them and was straddling his hips, her stunning body looming over him as she slid her wet cunt against his soft cock. Her tiny hands slid all over his scared chest as moved upwards, pinning his hands above his head.

 _“Now now Lord Snow. It seems as though it’s my turn to play rough_.” There was a devious glint in her amethyst eyes as her hips rocked against him. Jon didn’t usually like to give up his dominant role but he was sure that he would do absolutely anything for her. “Gods Dany I love you so much” Her fingers stroked through his beard as their lips met in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Her tongue swirling around the inside of his mouth grasping his lower lip between her teeth in a gentle bite. _“I love you too Jon Snow. Let me show you just how much_.” He smiled as her mouth moved further and further down his body, her lips leaving purple marks where she sucked on his delicate skin. Gods she was a force to be reckoned with. Sometimes he had to pinch himself to know that she was real. She was all he could have ever wished for in life and now she was here with him, indulging in his dirty pleasure. His Daenerys. His Queen. The love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Well that was quite something! 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys and I hope I've indulged some of your secret fantasies! Obviously I think this is a little OOC for Jon and I can actually see Dany being the more dominant one, but having said that he's definitely got some mummy issues that could play into his views on women and DOM Jon was just wouldn't leave my mind haha 
> 
> If you enjoyed this then check out my other Jonerys Fic 'Never Let Me Go' which is just as sexy! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting :)


End file.
